


Hands

by evilwriter37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Death, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Stiles wants to know the nogitsune's body count.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Hands

“What’s the body count?”

Scott looked at Stiles in shock at the question. “Stiles, no. Don’t… don’t blame yourself for this.”

“I need to know the body count, Scott.” Stiles had his hands folded in front of him. They were trembling slightly. “Please.”

Scott shook his head. “No. You don’t get to have that information.”

“But… but it was  _ me _ , Scott,” Stiles pleaded. “I did it. Please, just tell me.” His voice cracked, and there were tears in his eyes. Scott hated seeing his friend like this, but he just couldn’t tell him. 

“It wasn’t you.” Sun filtered in through the newly-fixed windows into Scott’s living room. The day seemed cheerful despite what the two friends were discussing. “It was… it was that thing.”

Stiles pursed his lips, shook his head, looked down at the floor. “The hospital massacre… the bombing of the sheriff’s station… coach… That was all me.”

Scott stood up in his insistence. “That was the nogitsune!” He hadn’t wanted to say its name, but he seemed to have no choice.

“Yeah, but my hands…” Stiles held out his hands. They were trembling much more visibly now. “My hands did it. There’s blood on my hands, Scott.” A single tear trailed down his cheek. He wiped it away, then wiped his nose on his sleeve. “More blood than you can understand.”

Scott came over to Stiles, knelt in front of him. He took his hands in his, clasped them hard. Stiles wasn’t in physical pain, but Scott wished he could draw out his emotional pain and take it from him. 

“And those hands were not under your control,” Scott said. “They were  _ not  _ your hands. They were Void’s. You have to understand that.”

Stiles looked at Scott, tears glistening in his eyes. “I don’t think I do.”


End file.
